Gone
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When Jacob starts to neglect Nessie and their daughter she decides to leave with their daughter without him knowing. She returns to her family, whom she had left many years ago after a huge argument, to reconcile with them. What about Jacob? Will he realize his errors before he loses his family forever?
1. Alone

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Alone**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was alone. Completely alone. It was a Friday night and here I was.

I sighed heavily as I took a sip of my wine. Jacob, my husband was gone. He was always gone these days. He worked long hours at the office and when he wasn't there he was with the pack. As the pack's leader it was his responsibility to take care of them and make sure that everything went smoothly.

However this meant that I was permanently alone. It wasn't unusual for Jacob to come home in the middle of the night. As a matter of fact he often didn't come home until two or three o clock in the morning. Even then we barely spoke to each other. He was always really tired and in a bad mood to be bothered with.

It wasn't always like this though. When we first got married he used to be there for me all of the time. Whenever I needed him he was always there. Then when our daughter came along everything was just perfect. Then I don't know what happened but he started to work longer hours and then he had the pack to deal with. Things just changed between us and it hurt me a lot.

Now whenever I spoke to him he would say things like "Not now Nessie" or "I'm too tired Nessie can we talk about this later?" Of course we never did "talk about it later"

I stood up but then sat back down when I got dizzy. That had been happening to me a lot lately. Actually I hadn't been feeling 100% lately and that had me worried. I tried to talk to Jacob about my worries but he never listened to me anymore.

I couldn't go to a doctor either because of my status as a vampire-human hybrid. Carlisle wasn't an option either right now.

I had a huge argument with my family seven years ago and I hadn't seen any of them ever since. My family didn't wang me to get married because they thought that I was too young. Well technically I was only seven years old but I looked about 17 or 18.

My family wanted me to go to school and get an education before I got married but I didn't want that. I wanted to go to school but I also wanted to be married to Jacob. I could handle both. But my family didn't agree so I ran away instead. Stupid. I know. I see that now. I should have found a better way to resolve the conflict but instead I chose to run away.

I did go to school and I got my degree in Psychology. I found the human mind to be very fascinating indeed. I graduated two years ago and right away got a career as a psychologist.

A heartbreaking scream came from my daughter's bedroom. I got up and ran to her room. My Carla was only five years old and she scared quite easily. Yet when I saw her crying I knew this was different.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" I held her tightly to my body to comfort her.

"Daddy is dead isn't he?! That's why we never see him anymore! It's because he's dead! I just want my daddy!"

"Baby what are you talking about?" I was surprised that she even knew what death was at her age.

"My teacher told us about death today. When people did you never see them again! That's why we never see daddy anymore!" she was crying hysterically now and I had a hard time calming her down.

I was definitely going to call and complain about this. Who teaches five year olds about death?! And in school on top of that?!

"Sweetie he isn't dead" I told her reassuringly .

"He's not?" she sniffled .

"No. He's not"

"Then why don't we ever see him anymore?" she asked me.

"It's because he's always busy" I told her.

"Doesn't he love us anymore?"

I didn't know how to answer her question because there was a huge part of me that strongly believed that Jacob had stopped caring about his family a long time ago.

"Sweetie I think we just. We just get in his way sometimes. That's all" Sometimes I felt that we really were nothing more then just a burden to him. Maybe that's why he never spoke to me or even his own daughter anymore. We weren't enough for him.

"But I don't want to be in his way. I love my daddy" she continued to cry.

"Sweetie why don't I take you to visit some family of ours. That way we won't be in daddy's way anymore. How does that sound? Does that sound good?" I asked her.

"Yes"

I had managed to find out where my family lived now. I wanted to make amends for what I had done wrong. Also, I wanted to be close to my family again. I wanted them to meet my daughter. So I booked our flights. We would leave tomorrow. I wouldn't even tell Jacob. Not that he would care anyway. He'd probably be happier with us gone.

He probably wouldn't even notice that we were gone.

 **Please Review**


	2. Leaving

**Chapter 2: Leaving**

 **Nessie's POV**

I packed everything up that night. Then I hid the luggage in a place where Jacob would not notice them.

I tried to stay up late enough to see him when he got home. It got so late that I just couldn't do it.

I went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Slight movement in the bed is what woke me up. I blinked my eyes a few times to see that it was just my husband.

"Hi Jake"

"What Nessie?" he said rudely. He was definitely in a bad mood.

"Nothing" I mumbled. I faced the other direction so that he would not see the tears rolling out of my eyes.

Yeah, he definitely would not miss me or Carla if he even noticed that we were missing in the first place.

I could feel the intense heat coming from his body and it was oddly soothing. It always was soothing.

A few minutes later I was fast asleep again. When I woke up the next morning my husband was gone.

I slowly got out of bed. I went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Before I got pregnant eggs was the only human food that I actually enjoyed eating. That changed once I got pregnant I actually found the smell of human food to be very appealing and the smell of blood repulsed me. I craved weird things like cheeseburgers and ice cream. My theory is that my appetite changed so much because my baby has a lot more human then vampire.

While I was cooking I heard my daughter come out of her room.

"Mommy what are you doing?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Making breakfast so ww can leave"

"So we won't be in daddy's way anymore?" she asked me.

"Yes. So we won't be in daddy's way anymore" I sighed.

I gave her a plate of pancakes and a glass of milk.

I gathered up our bags and we headed out to the airport. Carla was scared and confused because she had never been to an airport before. I made sure to hold her hand tightly so that she would feel better.

After we had gone through security we looked at some of the shops just to kill time.

Then I started to feel sick again. I sat down and took a few deep breaths hoping that whatever this was it would pass.

A few minutes later we got on our plane. I had to comfort my daughter a few times on the flight because she was scared. Other passengers threw me annoyed glances from time to time. They were probably worried that my daughter was going to start acting up. I wasn't too worried about that though. She hardly ever acted up.

I knew from researching that my parents house was really close to the airport.

I got our bags and was able to quickly hail a cab. I gave the address.

He stopped in front of what looked like a small cottage of a house. It reminded me a lot of the house my parents used to own back in Forks. The one that my mom had received as a birthday present.

I quickly grabbed my daughter who had fallen asleep in the short trip from the airport. Then I got the luggage from the trunk.

I walked up to the door and was hesitant to knock on the door. What if my parents never forgave me for what I did? What if they didn't want me back? Too many fears and doubts raced through my mind.

Before I could even knock someone opened the door. My mom.

My mom stared at me in shock as I did her. My mom. I started to cry as I looked at her.

Then next my mom started to cry to. Next thing I know we are hugging for the first time in seven years.

 **Please Review**


	3. Home Again

**Chapter 3: Home Again**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Nessie? Is it really you?" mom cried..

"Yeah mom it's me" I bawled.

My mom hugged me even tighter.

"Mommy who is this?" my daughter, who was now wide awake, asked me.

"Actually baby this is my mommy. She is your grandmother"

Then I looked at my mother who couldn't take her eyes off of either one of us.

"Mom this is Carla. She is your granddaughter"

"She looks exactly like you did at her age" mom told me. "Can I hold her?"

"As long as she is okay with it"

Turns out that my daughter was more then happy to go with her gandmother. I had dreamed of the moment where my family meets my daughter so many times. It seemed so surreal to me that it was finally coming to pass.

"Mom I am so sorry. I should not have run away the way that I did. It was a huge mistake and I've always regretted it. I hope that you can forgive me" I cried.

"Nessie there is nothing to forgive. Your father and I should not have pushed our beliefs on you so hard. We should have respected what you wanted. You said that you wanted to be married to Jacob and go to college at the same time. You said you could handle being married and going to school at the same time and we should have trusted you"

"I still shouldn't have run away"

Mom hugged me again. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore"

I couldn't help but hug my mom again.

"So where is Jacob? Isn't he here with you?"

"No" I answered. "Jacob doesn't even know we are here. He's too busy to notice much of anything these days" I cried.

"Nessie what are you talking about?" mom asked.

"He's always working late and when he is not working he is on official pack business. He gets home so late and he is always exhausted and grumpy. Then when I wake up the next morning he is gone. We never talk anymore. We hardly ever see each other anymore. I don't think he even loves us anymore" I cried.

"Nessie I am sure it's not that bad"

"Mom yesterday Carla was crying hysterically because she thought that he had died"

"What?" mom said in shock.

"Exactly" I said. "I just needed a break. That's why I came here. I managed to figure out where you lived awhile ago. Jacob is so busy that I'm sure he hasn't even noticed we are missing"

"I don't know about that Nessie I'm-" she suddenly went quiet.

"Mom what is it?" I asked her.

"It's your father. He's coming"

All was quiet for a few more minutes and sure enough, I could hear him coming.

I stayed quiet and tried to keep my mind clear even when I heard him unlocking the door.

I actually felt my heart stop when he saw me. He stared at me in shock.

I stood up extremely fast. Then suddenly I was in pain. A lot of pain and I was really dizzy.

Then it became to much for me and I passed out.

 **Please Review**


	4. Together Again

**Chapter 4: Together Again**

 **Nessie's POV**

Through the haziness I was aware of one thing. An ice cold hand was holding mine but I couldn't tell who it was.

When I gathered up enough I opened my eyes. I smiled when I saw that it was my father.

He didn't say anything. He just scooped me into his arms and hugged me tightly. He planted so many kisses on my face that I actually lost of count of just how many. When I started to cry he wiped my tears away.

"Daddy" I whispered. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay Nessie. That doesn't matter. I love you and I'm just glad you're back home. I've missed you so much and I've always worried about you"

"I always thought that if you ever saw me again you'd be angry"

I said. I was surprised that he wasn't angry at all.

My father just shook his head. "Nessie I love you far too much to ever stay angry at you. I was worried about you and I missed you so much"

"I love you too dad"

My father smiled.

"You know your daughter looks exactly like you. She is a wonderful, lovely little girl. Everyone is fussing over her as we speak. Especially your aunts. Oh the only reason your aunts haven't tortured her with a dress up session is because your mother is somehow keeping them at bay"

I laughed.

"Dad why did I pass out?"

A look of worry crossed his face. "We don't know. Carlisle is running some tests right now. You're a hybrid. You're not supposed to be able to get sick. That has us all extremely worried. Nessie is it possible that you might just be pregnant?"

I actually laughed. Jacob and I hadn't had sex in so long. It had probably been at least two years since we last had sex. Pregnancy was definitely not the cause of my health problems

"Why are you laughing?" my dad looked like he was questioning my sanity.

"Let's just say that there is no way I can be pregnant"

"Why not?"

"Dad do you really want me to discuss my sex life with you?" Or lack of sex life I should say.

"No!" dad shouted a little loudly. "No! I don't need to hear the details!"

I smiled. I longed for the days where Jacob and I loved each other passionately. The days where we would just spontaneously have sex. The days where I was important in his life.

"Nessie where is Jacob?" dad asked me.

"Don't know. Probably working or doing pack business. That's all he ever does anymore. He doesn't care about me or his daughter anymore. He probably hasn't even noticed that we're missing. If he has he's probably happy that were gone. When I actually see my husband he is always in a bad mood"

"Nessie I'm sure it's not that bad" dad said.

"Dad, Carla thought he had died. His own daughter thought he was dead because she never sees him anymore" I ended that sentence on a sad note.

"Oh"' was all that dad could say.

I jumped when someone opened the door and walked in.

"Grandpa!" I shouted happily.

"Nessie! Oh Nessie!"

My grandfather grabbed me into a giant hug. My grandfather was trying to hide the worried look on his face but he was failing miserably.

"Grandpa what's wrong with me?" I asked but also afraid to know the answer.

"Nessie I ran some tests on you and I don't like what I saw at all. You have an infection but it's something that has never been seen before. My theory is that this might be something unique to hybrids such as yourself. The problem is that I don't know of any cure for this"

"Grandpa what exactly is going on with me?"

"I'm not sure exactly but I found traces of it aware but it seems to be more concentrated in your vital organs like your heart, lungs, and brain. Nessie I don't know how to say this but if we don't find out what this and how to cure it soon you are going to die"

 **Please Review**


	5. They're Gone

**Chapter 5: They're Gone**

 **Jacob's POV**

I was tired after working yet another long day. There were days where I seriously wanted to kill my boss for making me work all of these extra hours. If I didn't do what he asked he would fire me though. He's threatened me and several other people many times before. I couldn't afford to get fired. I had a family that I needed to support. Of course Nessie had a job but things were just easier with two people working instead of one. It wouldn't be fair for all of the pressure to take care of a family be put on her like that.

On top of that I still had pack business to attend to. The area always seemed to be crawling with threats that needed to be eradicated before things got out of control.

With all of these things combined I usually didn't get home until it was extremely late. 1,2,3, and sometimes even 4 o clock in the morning. The first thing I would do when I got home was check on my daughter. She was always sound asleep when I saw her. I would just stand there watching her for a few minutes. Even five years after her birth I was still amazed by her existence. Nessie and I weren't even sure if she could get pregnant due to her being a hybrid. Then, by some miracle, Nessie produced this blessing of mine.

Carla and Nessie were my two reasons for existing. They were the two most important girls in my life and I would do anything for them. I would give my life for theirs if I had to. Those two were the reason that I worked so hard. Those two were the reason that I put up with a boss that practically bullied everyone.

I sighed. I wanted to give those two girls everything that they deserved and so much more. That's all that I ever wanted for those two which is why I worked so hard. I worked hard so that I could hopefully provide them with the life that they deserved.

After work I stopped at a fast food restaurant to get something to eat. That's what I usually did. I almost never ate dinner at home anymore. As a matter of fact I never ate dinner at home anymore. I was always way too busy. It just made more sense to pick up something to eat somewhere else.

I looked at my watch and was surprised to see that it was only 8pm. 8pm and I didn't have anything to do. I could go home at a decent hour tonight. I would surprise my family. They would definitely be shocked to see me home so early. Well, early for me anyway.

I knew something was definitely wrong the minute that I got home. I couldn't hear my family's heartbeats. When I walked in the house I could tell that the scents were old. My girls hadn't been home in a few hours. Which was strange because Nessie's car was still there.

I looked all over the house just in case I was wrong. But they were nowhere to be found. Where were my girls?!

I tried calling Nessie but her phone was off.

I tried to calm myself down. Maybe they had just gone for a walk somewhere and would be back at any moment. But at night? No that couldn't be it. Nessie wouldn't go out at night like that.

I couldn't take it anymore. I phased and went looking for them around the city. They had to be somewhere around here! Just where?!

I alerted the others and they started searching too. After two hours of no luck I went home just hoping that my family would be there.

My hopes were dashed as soon as I arrived. The same old scents had not been replaced by new ones. I was looking around the house hoping to find some clues as to there whereabouts when I noticed something strange. Things were missing. Nessie's clothes as well as Carla's were gone. Some of my daughter's toys and books were also gone.

There was one other thing missing as well. The luggage. It suddenly became very clear to me what happened. They left. They were gone. I had no idea where they were.

 **Please Review**


	6. Where The Hell Are They

**Chapter 6: Where The Hell Are They?!**

 **Jacob's POV**

I slammed my fist down hard on the table so hard that I actually broke a piece of it off.

It had been a few hours since I had discovered that Nessie had left with our daughter and I was losing my mind. I had no clue as to where they went or why they even left!

My two biggest treasures were missing and they could be in danger and I had no way of protecting them! It was driving me out of my mind!

If something happened to them I would never be able to forgive myself for it! I would die if either one of them got hurt!

I had another idea hit me like a ton of bricks. I phased into my wolf self and took off. I couldn't just stay there and do nothing. I was going to search the whole country by foot, well paw technically, until I found them. If I had to go search Canada or Mexico or hell even South America I would. I would search to the ends of the Earth for my girls.

I was going to do the impossible to find them.

 **Nessie's POV**

I could not believe what my grandfather was saying. I had a strange infection that seemed to be concentrated in my vitals. I could die from it if a cure isn't found. What is happening to me? How did I get an infection anyway?

Before anyone could say anything my mother had appeared. As had the rest of my family.

"What do you mean infection? What do you mean she might die?" my mother was clearly upset by the news.

"Well infections are always caused by something that has entered the body like a fungus or a bacteria. There is definitely a foreign substance in her body. I just don't know what it is. If we don't cure it soon her life is at risk. For now I'm going to give her antibiotics intravaneously. I have no idea if they will have any affect on whatever it is that is in her body but for now it is all that we have. So I have to at least try that.

The rest of my family looked at me with various expressions on their faces. It was a strange occassion. It was a reunion but at the same time the news we just got wasn't good at all.

My dad remained by my side the whole time. He rubbed my arm in a way that calmed me. Even though he looked scared himself.

"Nessie I think you should call Jacob" dad said.

"Why?"

"Because he is your husband and he should know exactly what is going on with you"

"Fine but I didn't bring my ph-"

Before I could even finish my sentence my dad was pressing his cellphone into my hand.

I dialed the number but it went straight to voicemail. Figures. His phone was always off, busy, or dead battery. I hardly ever got to actually speak to him on the phone either.

"Nessie why didn't you leave a message?" dad asked.

"For what? It never makes a difference with him anyway. He's probably too busy to even care about me right now. He's always busy. I'm sure he hasn't even realized we're gone. I'm sure he doesn't even care"

I started to cry. I loved my husband so much but it hurt so much that he didn't love me or his daughter anymore.

 **Please Review**


	7. Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 7: Family**

 **Jacob's POV**

I felt like I was going to collapse from exhaustion. It had been days since I began my search for my two girls. I hadn't had much to eat or drink. I hardly gotten any sleep either.

I didn't want to waste any precious time that could be used looking for my family.

Now it seemed like my hunger, my thirst, and my lack of energy were beginning to affect me. But I refused to stop. I refused to quit looking for my family.

As much as I thought about it I still could not figure out why they had even left in the first place. It hurt my head trying to figure it out. I would just have to wait and ask her when I found her again.

So I kept on going. Day and night I just kept on going. Looking and searching for any possible sign of them. Nothing.

On the seventh night my legs collapsed beneath me. I tried to get up but my legs just did not have the strength to do it. Perhaps going nearly a week without hardly sleeping, eating, or drinking anything was not the best idea.

My eyelids started to close and I tried to fight it. In the end it was my eyelids that won.

When I woke up I didn't feel much stronger then did when I had fallen asleep. I could only hope that I had enough strength to carry on my search.

I was startled when I felt something move next to me. Shock quickly became the dominant emotion when I realized it was my daughter.

So many questions raced through my mind. What? When how? What was going on? Why was she here? Did she know? Way too many questions!

She had managed to curl up next to me comfortably. I nudged her gently a few times and she woke up.

She rubbed her eyes, then smiled, and threw her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Daddy" she cried happily. "Mommy was right. You're not dead"

I licked her a few times and she laughed.

I gathered up enough strength and stood up and walked away. I phased back into a human. Then I got dressed and walked back.

My little girl ran up to me screaming "Daddy!" the whole time.

"Daddy you're not dead! Mommy was right!"

I picked up my little girl and hugged her. It had been so long since I had seen my little girl awake and started crying

She really thought that I had died? Had I really been that absent? Had I ignored my family that much?

"Daddy do you still love me?" she asked.

I was shocked by her question. Why would she even ask that?!"

"Yes, of course I do baby girl. Why would you think that?"

"Because mommy said that we just get in your way. That we are a burden to you"

I didn't know what emotion was stronger: anger or sadness. Why would Nessie ever think that? Clearly we needed to talk. Now.

"Where is mommy?" I asked her.

"She is with grandma Bella and grandpa Edward"

The Cullens. I froze. After so many years Nessie had found them.

"And why aren't you with them?" I asked her

She smiled innocently.

"I snuck out. Then I found you" she said.

"That reminds me young lady just how did you know that wolf was me?"

Nessie and I had not planned on telling her about her supernatural bloodlines until she was much older.

"I saw you turn into a wolf a really long time ago. I never forgot"

I would ask her more questions about that later but now i really needed to see Nessie.

"Baby where is your mommy?"

"She's sick. I don't know what's wrong with mommy but she is really sick. I'm scared daddy"

 **Please Review**


	8. Reunited

**Chapter 8: Reunited**

 **Jacob's POV**

It took a moment for the words to fully sink in. When they did I ran as fast as I could with my daughter in my arms. I was now more desperate then ever to find my Nessie. The only problem is that I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I could feel nothing but despair and helplessness.

"There it is!" my little girl shouted.

I looked over to where she was pointing and saw a huge mansion like house. A house that looked a lot like the one they used to live in back in Forks.

I knocked on the door with more urgency then necessary. Edward opened the door and the look on his face told me that he was not surprised to see me.

"It's good to see you Jacob. You and Nessie need to talk"

"Where is she and where are the others?" I asked him. The absence of the rest of the Cullens had not escaped me notice.

"They're all out looking for Clara. I see you found her though-"

"About that. How exactly did a five year old escape a house full of vampires?"

"Well let's just say that you have one extremely smart daughter. Rosalie was watching her and-"

Oh Rosalie was watching her? Say no more. Hell if I were my daughter I would escaped from ice cold barbie's clutches to.

"Well anyway Nessie is sleeping upstairs if you want to go see her" he said.

"Yes, thank you" I said.

"I'll take Clara if you want me to" he offered.

"No" she suddenly said. "I want to stay with you daddy because you are hotter then him"

I burst into laughter at my daughter's innocent remark. Edward on the other hand didn't look very amused. Once I was able to stop laughing I told her to stay with him for now at least.

It only took a few seconds to find Nessie. She was laying in bed fast asleep. She was connected to a lot of different machines and that scared me. What could be wrong with her?

I took her hand into mine and right away she woke up. She blinked a few times before noticing that I was there. She stared at me in absolute shock.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?"

"Nessie I've been looking for you ever since you disappeared with our daughter. Why would you do such a thing?"

"Didn't think you would notice or care"

"Nessie what are you talking about? I love you two more then anything in this world. How could you possibly think that I wouldn't notice you both were gone or that I wouldn't care that you were gone?"

"Because you are always working Jacob. You are either at work or with the pack. We never see you anymore. On the rare times I actually do see you you are in a bad mood. You never want to talk to me anymore. You ignore me. It's clear that you value work more then your family and we are just a burden to you"

"Nessie none of that is true. None of that. What you are thinking could not be further from the truth. You two are the reason that I work so much. My boss makes us all work long hours. If we don't do what he says he will fire us. He's threatened us many times. I only keep that job because it pays great and I want to give you both everything you want. The best I things I could possibly give-"

"Jacob we don't care about that. All we want is you. We could care less about what or how many material possessions we have. We just want you. We love you. Your own daughter thought you were dead. Dead. She cried so much for you when she thought you were dead.

"Nessie I'm-"

Nessie started coughing really badly all of a sudden. She could not stop coughing. Then, to my horror, I saw blood.

 **Please Review**


End file.
